Gettin' a little loopy
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Section heading Write the first section of your article here. Transcript Gettin’ a little loopy A=missoliverandblossom A=trainlover476 A= legoland1085 * Intro and title screen* Narrator: Here, is Xalax Island, home of the Race-loving Ramas. They are divided into two groups: The Superamas, lead by good morals and their fearless leader, Lightor, and the Negiramas, ruled by dishonesty and their tough leader, Warrior. They have their differences, but they come together at times when darkness clouds Xalax Island. Specifically saying, The 90 Ft Godzilla fire breathing monster Monster: RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRR The Infoster: HEY!!! WHAT ABOUT ME?!!!? Narrator: Oh yeah, and MIKEY ZHE FRENCH CRANE!!!!!! Mike: I’m being held here against my will. The Infoster: HEY!!!! I SAID WHAT ABOUT ME?! Narrator: oh yeah, and The Infoster… The Infoster: How could you forget me?! Talk about CRUEL AND UNUSUAL! And, I thought you said you’d never appear on this show again? Mike: (Bitterly) the writer for this show guilt tripped me into this. Narrator: It’s not “cruel and unusual”; I’m just speaking the truth. Ol’ Lizard *lizard roars* here poses more of a threat to Xalax Island Humanity then you could ever dream of! Mike: And I can destroy Xalax Island with a swipe of my claw! Not zat it would matter, as I have yet to conquer those steamy Ka niggets!!!....and Girl Scout troop 16. They’ve had it too good for too long… The Infoster: I RESENT BOTH THOSE STATEMENTS!!! ONLY I AM THE TRUE MASTER OF EVIL AROUND THESE PARTS!!!! Grrrrrrr. Narrator: Geeze, why are you so mad? Tangle Too: He’s just upset because he can’t think of a good plan to destroy the Ramas. The Infoster: Shut up! I’ll do the talkin’ around here! I’m mad ‘cause I can’t think up a plan to smash those pesky Ramas! Narrator: How about developing evil plots that don’t involve smashing the ramas?? The Infoster: Don’t tell ME what to do! If I want to destroy those pesky ramas, then I’ll do it. Narrator: I hate to be the bearer of bad news, dickey, but for 3 straights episodes, you’ve failed miserably in even laying a scratch on them. Scratch: Yo Narrator: Not you scratch; I meant HE hasn’t laid a scratch on you guys. The Infoster: THAT’S IT; I’VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR DISRESPECT! I’M-A GOING TO MURDELIZE YA!!! I’M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!!! I’M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!!!! I’M GONNA *Giant fist smashes down on The Infoster* ow… Narrator: Next time you challenge someone 10 times your size, weight…. and strength, you ought to back down before you get beaten to a pulp. Well, I’m out… The Infoster: *a little loopy* hey… wait… I’m not finished with you yet. Uhg…. *goes unconscious* Tangle Too: I think we’re going to need another Infoster… * The Infoster, still lying down, Starts Choking Tangle Too* Infoster: NOOOO!!! We’re… going to… need… another… *Tangle Too Blows up* TANGLE TOO!!!! Tangle Tee: Hehehehe Infoster: Shut up, or you’re next! Tangle Tee: *Gulp* Infoster: Now, call up Infoster Cybernetics Company, and tell them to get me another Tangle Too… Tangle Tee: Yes master *picks up phone* Hello? Person on other Line: This is Infoster Cybernetics company, how may we serve you evily today? Tangle Tee: We need another Tangle Too. Person on the Line: Oh…. That’s a new one! Tangle Tee: Yes, just get it to us on time. * Delivery Truck Arrives* Infoster: Well it’s about time! James: *annoyed* All right, here’s your package *tosses it out, Box opens and Tangle Too falls out of it*… Sign here so I can leave. PLEASE! Tangle Too (Henry voiced): ouch… Infoster: Aren’t you a little out of place? James: Look Mac, all the stinking side jobs I don’t do on that rusty island isn’t enough to pay off my expenses… This just gets some of the bills paid… *leaves* Infoster: All right Henry-voiced Tangle Too, Get back to work! Tangle Too (Henry voiced): Humph… *directing words to a guy named harry* you know Harry, its days like these that make me wonder… Harry: Yes… The Infoster: HEY!!! I know Harry! He works down in my potato mines! *Closeup on the infoster* He’s not allowed up here!!!! Tangle Tee: *Closeup on Tangle Tee* WHO ARE YOU?! The Infoster: *bug-eyed* OH NO!!!! * Harry turns out to be Loopin in disguise* Loopin: GOTCHAAA!!!! All 3: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH * Loopin drives off* The Infoster: WAIT NO!!! NOT OVER THERE!!! THAT’S THE *Explosion* highly… combustable…. Weaponry…. * Loopin drives by* Tangle Too (Henry voiced): AH NO!!! NOT OVER THERE!!! THAT’S THE… *breaking glass* very fragile… treasures… Tangle Tee: GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!! Loopin: SEE YA LATER, YA WANT TO BE VADERS!!!!! *Drives off* The Infoster: AHHH COME ON!!!!! MY PALACE IS A WRECK!!!! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!? Tangle Tee: maybe it’s because you you’re evil? * The Infoster glares* Tangle Too (Henry voiced): well, it could be worse… The Infosters: HOW?! Tangle Too (Henry voiced): well, your greediness, you could be hit in the head by an Anvil *Anvil drops on The Infoster*, or… a heavily filled treasure chest *Treasure chest drops on The Infoster*, or… an IRS worker… The Infoster: AH NO!!!! * IRS worker drops on the infoster, who turns into a skeleton* The Infoster *now back to normal again*: THAT’S IT!!!! I’VE HAD IT!!! I’M GOING TO DESTROY THOSE RAMAS IF IT’S THE LAST THING I DO! Tangle Too (Henry voiced): *to Tangle Tee in a secretive way* $20 that it ends up being the last thing he does. Tangle Tee: You are on. The Infoster: Will you stop mumblin’ over there! I’M TRYING TO THINK!! Tangle Tee: About what? Tangle Too (Henry voiced): How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop? Tangle Tee: What is the Secret of Life? Infoster: NO STUPIDS!!! HOW TO DEFEAT THOSE RAMAS!!! Tangle Tee: Well, my great-great grandmother’s uncle twice removed to the 21st power once said: “''In order to defeat your enemy, you must BE your enemy. Then, you can destroy it from within, rotting it inside out and annihilating any trace of evidence that they ever existed!!!! MUWAHAHAHA!!!!” End of quote…. Infoster: Whoah… That’s Evil! Tangle Too: More evil than you?? Infoster: NOT EVEN CLOSE YA FOOL!!! Now… Call up Infoster’s Cybernetic Co. and get em to make a doppleganging robot with self-destruction capabilities ASAP!!! * Later, when the robot arrives* Infoster: All right, let’s turn this baby into that daredevil wacko nutjob Rama who destroyed my palace! Now where do we activate… AHA!!! Voice command! Tangle Tee: But boss! There are instructions here! Shouldn’t we read ‘em? Infoster: AAAAA…. Reading instructions are for the nerds… Now, Voice Command ACTIVATE!!! Robot: voice command is activated, input command code. Infoster: I want you to turn into loopin!!! Robot: Self-Destruct mechanism activated. *Starts beeping* Tangle Too (Henry voiced): Oh… This is good…. It will soon sprout wings. * Infoster Palace blows up* Infoster: *Loopy* ughhh…. Order another robot…. And begin re-building base…. Immediately!!! Tangle Tee: Yes…. Boss… *all 3 guys fall unconscious* Narrator: Later, when enough time has passed so another robot has been made and delivered to Infoster Palace, which is now rebuilt… Infoster: All right! I’ll read the stupid Instructions…. Now let’s see *Reads* da da da… do this… do that… input code… All right! VOICE COMMAND! ACTIVATE!!! New Robot: voice command is activated, input command code. Infoster: Input command: 03QG20X6E-X-T-R-E-M-E-N-U-T New Robot: Processing… Processing…. Activating Holographic Transformation… Transformation begins…. *Robot transforms into Loopin* Robo Loopin: Yo! My name is Loopin, and I like extreme stunts, desu!!! Tangle Tee: Success!! The Infoster: Excellent! Tangle Too (Henry voiced): Now… how do we get him mixed in with the Ramas? Tangle Tee: I heard that Loopin was doing a stunt gig tonight. The Infoster: Then what’re we waiting for? LET’S GO! * Over in Stunt Arena* * Loopin Does Stunts* * The Infoster mixes Robo Loopin with Loopin during stunt gig* * Loopin finishes* Robo Loopin: All right guys!!! How did I do? Loopin: Yo guys? Liked the gig toni…. Hey! Who are YOU?! * Superamas are now confused* Robo Loopin: Who am i? I’m Loopin!! Loopin: Um… Last I checked I’M the one and only Loopin!!! Robo Loopin: There’s only ONE Loopin, and that one IS ME… You’re just a silly fanboy wannabe! Loopin: WANNABE?! Rip: AAAAHHHHGGGGG!!!!! Surfer: DUDE!!!!! Lightor: SHUT UP!!! BOTH OF YOU!!! IN order to find out that the REAL loopin is and who the FAKE IMPOSTER Loopin is!! Pulse and I will ask you ONE question from both of us!! Best 2 out of 3 is the Real Loopin. Robo Loopin: Right… Loopin: May the best Loopin win… Lightor: All right, Question Numeral Uno: How fast is my car? Robo-Loopin: Ummmmmm… Fast? Loopin: FIVE BUBBLES FAST!!!! Lightor: correctomundo!!!! Pulse: Question number 2!!! If 3*X/ 5 to the seventh power = y+z*g-7 then…. *Gets into a huge math problem* …. How fast are the trains going? Loopin: Duuuuuuuhhhhhhh? Robo Loopin: Analyzing… They are going at a speed of pi*5/21 to the 84th power miles per Kelvin! *Note, I know that Kelvin has nothing to do with speed, but just for the sake of humor…* Pulse: *on his calculator* He’s correct Lightor: All right, here’s the tiebreaker: Drive off that ramp and wow us. Whoever amazes us the most is Loopin…? Robo Loopin: All right! I’ll go first! Watch how it’s done!!! *Drives off ramp, flips and lands* Pulse: Interesting. Basic, but impressive. Loopin: Lame… I can do better than THAT!! BONZAI!!!! *Drives up ramp* Weird Alien Citizen from ep 2: I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO PASS!!!!! *Blows up loopin* Lightor: whoa…. I guess that means that *to Robo Loopin* you’re the real loopin … Robo Loopin: Like I told ya so!!!! Duster: Which MEANS *at Loopin* YOU’RE AN IMPOSTER!!! LET’S GET ‘IM BOYS!!! Rip: I’LL TEAR YOU APART!!! Loopin: AAAARRRGGHHHH!!!!! *Screen blanks with message that scene was omitted due to extreme violence not to be seen by younger viewers while the sound of fighting is in background, if possible* Loopin: *beaten up* Owwww…. What the heck just happened? Warrior: the Superamas, thinking you for being a Loopin imposter, just beat you up Loopin: BUT I’M NOT A LOOPIN IMPOSTER, I’M THE REAL LOOPIN!!! Chill: SURE you are! Loopin: Oh you must be kiddin me! Snake: WE DON’T KID! Loopin: I don’t need your mouth, SHUT UP, FOOL! Warrior: Boys, it looks like this punk needs a little lesson in RESPECT!!! Gear: All right ya coward, get ready to get clobbered. Loopin: not again…. * Loopin gets beaten up again* Loopin: ouch…. What the heck and in the name of PETE JUST HAPPENED?! Surfer: DUDE… Just SHUT UP and live your own life and stop trying to be one of us, and maybe then you’ll stop getting beaten up. *Leaves* Loopin: Great, JUST GREAT… Some imposter took my place, I get beaten up TWICE, and now my best friend Surfer thinks I’m a no-life wanabe… Can this day get any worse? Narrator: Yes Loopin: HOW?! *Get’s struck by lightning* Narrator: Like that. Loopin: I see… ow…. *falls unconscious* Tangle Tee: Excellent, Phase 1 of our plan is complete… The Infoster: And total domination is just right around the corner… Tangle Too (Henry voiced): I can hardly wait…. So now what do we do? The Infoster: Let’s take a “phase-one is complete victory walk” somewhere, and then discuss… Tangle Too (Henry voiced): Why? The Infoster: I don’t know, I just had the impulse to walk somewhere… Narrator: Later… Security Guard: *to Loopin, still unconscious* HEY BUDDY!!! Wake up!! Loopin: I’m awake! Security: Hey buddy, quit loitering around, you’re not allowed here after hours! I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Loopin: Leave?! But I work here!! I’m Loopin!!! Security: You mean that guy? *Quick view on Robo Loopin with the superamas* Loopin: Yeah… I MEAN NO!!! He’s an imposter!!! Security Guard: An Infoster? The Kind King? The Infoster: I’M NOT A KIND KING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Loopin: NO, an IMPOSTER!!! Security: Oh…. Lightor told me they just beat someone up for trying to Imitate and kick one of their guys out! Now… are ya going to leave, or do I have to use force? Loopin: I’m leaving… Narrator: even later… Loopin: So… I’m not even allowed access to The Dome anymore… this sucks…. What do I do now? Mike: Psss, maybe you should go to the Pyramid-thingy! Loopin: Darn it! Why didn’t I think about going to Zabutar again!? Of course! He’ll know what’s going on!! Wait a minute… Mike! What are you doing outside of Trainlover476’s Tomy Thomas and Friends? Mike: Oh… yeah… well, you see? Um… *panicky* YOU KNOW TOO MUCH!!! *Takes out red button* I’m sorry I have to do zis… Oh wait, I’M NOT!!! *Presses button, sends Ninja Sharks with Bazookas after Loopin* Loopin: *Screams like a girl and flees* Mike: hah! See, I told you I’d find a way to use those sharks!! Narrator: so with nowhere else to go, Loopin went to see Zabutar, the all-knowing pyramid of Xalax Island. Loopin: Oh wise and Powerful Zabutar! I seek your wisdom! * Zabutar does not respond* Loopin: HEY!! WAKE UP!!! * Loopin notices a sign that says ''Due to the constant whiny questions asked by the ramas, the mighty and wise Zabutar has decided to charge .25 cents per question, and $1.00 per question asked by Henry… Just slip your money through this coin slot. * Loopin: Gaahhh *starts looking through his pockets, tossing out a bunch of junk. Finds a quarter* Loopin: AHAHA!!! *Inserts quarter* Zabutar: What is it that you want of me, Loopin of the superamas? Loopin: something is amiss; someone has stolen my identity and is believed to be me. What shall I do? Zabutar: My wisdom cannot always be yours to use. The answers to this mystery shall come to you soon enough if you choose. Loopin: What?! So that’s it? I go to the smartest thing here on this giant rock, and all I get is a little bit of advice and ripped off of a quarter? NOT COOL. Tangle Tee: Oh look, your vileness… Loopin: huh? Tangle Tee: It’s that one pyramid thing that can talk. Zabutar: I do have an identity, you lower-lifelings… The Infoster: Is that thing insulting me?! I’ll never know why I never have that stupid pyramid thing demolished… Zabutar: That’s because it’s against you to demolish me! Tangle Too (Henry voiced): Just ignore it, your grumpy-ness. He has no business with us. The Infoster: Whatever… So anways: on with my plan. Now that we’ve got that fake Loopin mixed in with the Ramas, we just have to wait ‘till they aren’t suspecting anything an WAMO!!!!! We hit ‘em with the Self Destruct!!! They’ll be obliviated!!!! Tangle Tee: Genius, boss. Tangle Too (Henry voiced): Is “obliviated” even a word? * Infoster shoots a rocket launcher at Tangle Too* The Infoster: maybe that’ll teach you to question my Superior vocabulary!!!! Tangle Too (Henry voiced): yes *cough* your dictatorness *goes unconcsiense* Loopin: Whoah… Smooth move dorks! Now I know your evil plans!!! LATER FAILURES!!!! The Infoster: NO!!!! Tangle Too (Henry voiced): What shall we do? Infoster: Get the Info-van and we’ll bring on the chase!!! Tangle Tee: Isn’t that an obvious looking Camper car that Legoland1085 got for his Birthday? Infoster: Yes. Tangle Too, prepare for the Chase!!! Tangle Too (Henry voiced): right, your speedy vileness! * Small chase scene* * Infoster gets cought up in traffic jam* Infoster: CURSED EVENING RUSH HOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Loopin arrives at Superama garage* Rip: Ah geeze, it’s the FAKEY Loopin…. Duster: What do you want NOW!!!??? Loopin: Guys! I know what’s going on with the Fake and Real Loopin… Robo Loopin: hey, he thinks! Maybe he thinks he should quit impersonating me! Loopin: Yeah, yeah, very funny, *serious* YOU INFOSTER ROBO!!! * Superamas gasp* Lightor: You’re accusing him of being an Infoster robot?! Loopin: YEAH!!! And I have the proof right he… Infoster: RAMAS!!! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOO…. *notices that Loopin is already there* ah crap…. HE’S here…. Darn it, they already know!!! Pulse: Know what? Tangle Tee: The plot to mix in a fake Loopin with the real one, then when you weren’t looking we’d wipe you out with self-destruct! Tangle Too (Henry voiced): YOU TWIT!! THEY DIDN’T KNOW!!! The Infoster: YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST MOUTH I HAVE EVER HEARD YA MORON!!!!!! Lightor: wait a minute, so Loopin was right!!! *to robo loopin* YOU ARE A FAKE!!! Robo Loopin: Um, yeah, well…. I’m out of here!!! Lightor: Not this time!!! Pulse! Lock the garage down!!! Pulse: Consider it done!!! * lock down noise* Pulse: Now nobody can get in and get out!! Infoster: Excellent!!! No one can get in and out!!! You’ve just sealed your doom, ramas!!! Voice commands ACTIVATE!!!! Robo Loopin: Voice-command activated, input command code!!! Infoster: I WANT YOU TO TURN INTO LOOPIN!!! Robo Loopin: Self Destruct Activated. Self Destruct in 5 minutes! Infoster: All right Johnny!!! Let’s kick this van into flyin’ mode and get out of here!!! Tangle Too (Henry voiced): Um… the Info-van was designed camp transportation purposes… It can’t fly…. * Failure fanfare tune* Tangle Tee: Now what are we going to do, GENIOUS?! Infoster: We’re all gonna die now… Robo Loopin: Self Destruct in 3 minutes, 45 seconds. Lightor: UGH!!! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!! Rip: I DUNNO!!! Um… DIE?! Surfer: Dude! GNARLY!!! Loopin: Calm down!!! I’ve got a plan!!! Rip: all right, shoot… Loopin: see that ramp? Pulse: Yeah? Loopin: Pulse, can you make Ol’ bolts for brains’ car over there a 2 seater and then install a jet speed drive? Pulse: consider it done! Loopin: all right guys, I’m going to drive the Robot off that ramp, and send him flying into orbit, and then jump out. He’ll be out of our range before blowing up… Surfer: wow… that sounds dangerous!!! Loopin: yes surfer… EXTREMELY dangerous…. Pulse: All right Loopin, the car is ready. Just hit the switch and go flying!!! Loopin: AWRIGHT!!! TIME FOR ACTION!!! YEE HAW *flies off ramp* Robo Loopin: Self destruct in 1 minute.. Loopin: Time I bail out *jumps out* WWWWWEEEEEeeeeeeeee * Loopin falls and face plants, get’s up* Loopin: now THAT was awesome Lightor: No kidding?! You just saved our skins in the most extreme way I’ve ever seen!!! Rip: That was a wicked drop!!! Duster: um, Loopin… Could you forgive us for beating you up and then saying you were an imposter? Loopin: Done and done… but just this once… Scratch: Alright!!! Pulse: *to the Infoster* Lockdown is released… you neardoers can leave… Infoster: Don’t think this over just now!!! I’ll be back, just you wait!!! You two come along!!! Lightor: Well, at least now we learned our lesson. Never judge a robot by transformation. Pulse: Hey, guys. LegoBrerTtark asked if we could appear in Pooh’s Adventures of Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends the Movie. Lightor/Loopin: I’LL GET MY BAGS!!! (Both laugh with Superamas) * back at Infoster Palace* Infoster: Home sweet Palace *ticking sound* Tangle Too (Henry voiced): Do you here that ticking? Tangle Tee: It’s coming from the atmosphere! * robo Loopin fly towards to the Infoster Base* Robo Loopin: Self Destruct in 5, 4, 3… Infoster: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! * Infoster Palace blows up* Narrator: And thus, The Infoster was foiled yet again by The Ramas, thanks to the quick thinking and daredevil antics of Loopin. What will happen next? Stay Tuned when Mikey… Mike: NO! F*&K YOU, I AM NOT DOING XALAX ISLAND EPISODE 5, I QUIT!!! I’m taking my Henry (Pulls Henry out of Tangle Too’s mouth)… Henry: (Laughs) Tangle Too smells like cheese. Mike: ….my burritos, and my beegees and going….uh….somewhere that’s not here. GOOD DAY SIR!!!! Oh yeah, and Surf still owes me five bucks. (Cut back to Sodor) Mike: if only it was that simple to get out of THIS contract. Henry: HOORAY!!!! WE’RE HOME!!!! HELLO STATION!! HELLO TUNNEL!!!! HELLO SIR TOPHAM HATT’S CAT THAT HATES ME!!!! Mike: the mere sound of him makes my face bleed. (Sighs) but at its still better then that time I worked with Christian Bale. (Cut to audio recording of Christian Bale Rant with Mikey fixed in) Mike: and to think the day started out so funny, that it just completely went wrong. Henry: IT IS GOOD TO BE HOME MIKEY!!!! Mike: (Getting the life squeezed out of him) daaa-I Hate Mondays!!!!!